A Shadow's Nightmare
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Five times Kuroko stayed the night at Kagami's and had a nightmare. Yaoi, Kagakuro, nightmares.
1. The First Time

**Hey all, so I'm on a roll! Apparently there's something with the number 30 that makes me able to write. So I'm back with a "5 times" story, but its kind of not one and it isn't plus one. But I like it and so I hope you all do. I have it mostly written out so I have to go and type everything. Yay, me but I would expect it to be updated/finished soon. So Now here's the disclaimer and let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

The first time that Kuroko stayed over was for the simple fact that Kagami was failing remedial Japanese, a class that needed to be taken by those out of the country for so many years while in school. So Kuroko, a straight A student, volunteered to help. The phantom player had come over straight after basketball practice and they got started straight away. Five hours later and Kagami was still struggling with figuring out the difference between formal and informal, Americans for the most part always used informal so he didn't get why he needed to learn all of this.

Kagami leaned back to stretch out his back. Kuroko had begun to pack up his things. Out of curiosity, Kagami glanced at the clock. It was seventeen minutes past eleven. Kuroko had a long way home he knew, and there were a lot of weirdoes lurking around Tokyo at night.

An uneasy feeling clenched in his stomach when thought about Kuroko walking home alone with people like that. He looked so defenseless and innocent, not at all like a member of a high school basketball team. Hell! He didn't even look like he was in high school.

Kagami just wouldn't feel right sending Kuroko out alone, this late. So he did what was natural to him.

"Kuroko. Stay the night. Its late." Kagami blurted out.

Kuroko blinked, in what the Seirin ace was considering surprise, Kagami shrugged.

He wasn't sure on what he was supposed to do as a light, but he figured that somewhere there had to be something about him protecting his shadow.

"Sure." The reply was so sudden Kagami nearly missed it.

Kagami tried not to show his obvious relief. "I'll go make an extra bed. You can take a shower if you want, I probably have an old shirt you can wear, not sure about what to do about your pants."

"Thank you." Kuroko said as he shuffled off towards the bathroom.

_At least he didn't bow this time. _Kagami thought to himself, heading to his room to make up the extra bed and try to find an old shirt.

Kagami set the shirt he found outside of the bathroom door, knowing Kuroko would find it when he opened the door.

When the small basketball player walked into his room, he was in the middle of tucking in the last corner of the quickly made up bed.

Kagami tried not to think too much on how poorly his _smallest _shirt fit Kuroko.

The white tee was still baggy and hung down to Kuroko's knees. The neck slipped down on one should, revealing an unmarred collarbone. It was actually kind of cute.

Kagami shook his head and went back to his task.

An hour later and both teens were fresh and settling into their designated beds, with a few last minute questions.

"Is it comfortable enough?"

"Yes, its fine."

"May I have some water?"

"Go ahead, you know where the kitchen is."

"Do you need an extra blanket or pillow?"

"No, thank you though."

"Can you turn the light off now?"

With that final question Kagami flicked the switch on the bed side lamp and turned so his back was facing Kuroko, attempting to make this less awkward.

"Good night."

"Good night Kagami-kun."

Sleep, as usual, claimed the red head quickly.

Sometime later Seirin's ace was awoken by something. He couldn't identify it at first but he quickly found out that he was awoken by whimpers. He bolted up fully awake, eyes scanning for any signs of a fanged creature of death(a dog). Finding no signs of his mortal enemy he looked around confused for what could've made that sound.

It took all of a minute for him to narrow down on the source of the whimper. Which actually surprised him.

Kuroko.

Out of curiosity, and genuine concern, he shifted towards the edge of his bed to peer towards Kuroko.

The moment his eyes made contact with the sleeping frame, anguished words tore from the others lips.

"No! Why?"

Kagami arched a split eyebrow. _Huh? _

"I can still pass!"

_Nightmare. _Kagami lamely concluded.

Kuroko was writhing in his sheets, while he was also holding the thin sheet tightly, unwilling to kick it off.

"Don't! I swear I'm not a burden!"

Kagami watched, unwilling to wake Kuroko. It was rare to see any form of emotion on Kuroko's face, so he was more than a little fascinated. The pale features were scrunched up in pain and small tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, not spilling over yet. Kagami felt a little bad for the smaller male.

"You miracles will destroy yourselves! Please! Stay!"

_Ah! That's private! _His eyes widened.  
Kagami quickly flipped over. He didn't want Kuroko to know that he was listening to him have a nightmare. That would be hard to explain. He didn't want to make the phantom player think that he his light thought him as weak for sobbing over a bad team break up.

Needless to say, he didn't like that little nagging feeling that he should be doing something else. He felt bad, but not bad enough that he was going to lose sleep over it.

Nightmares happen. It was none of his business prying into Kuroko's past like that. Like if he had a nightmare about what happened in America, he wouldn't want the smaller male to start bombarding him with questions. He'd probably just get angry.

Within seconds he blocked out the whimpers, and in a few more he was already asleep.

The morning came and Kagami acted oblivious to last night. Kuroko acted like he slept fine, regardless of how sluggish he was moving, and the start of dark circles underneath his eyes. The power foreword shrugged, if it didn't bother Kuroko then it shouldn't bother him.

He was a little more curious about the miracles, almost wanting to bring it up when he was eating breakfast with the other.

But he didn't. He'd learn enough about them soon enough. Of that he was sure.

* * *

**Night 1 is done. Yehaw. I'll go fill some prompts and then head back over to this story for nights 2-5. As usual leave your thoughts below and whatnot. Later! ~IF**


	2. The Second Time

**Here we go Part 2. This one gets a little deeper, and a lot more Angsty. So enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The second night Kuroko stayed the night; it had been more of a planned maneuver by Kagami. More or less, it hadn't been spur of the moment.

They had played Aomine for the first time. Second time for him, but it was the first time that it actually felt like a game. They had given a good fight but in the end they lost.

Kagami happened to look over and saw how badly this game had affected Kuroko. There wasn't any of that familiar blankness, his face was still emotionless, but it felt different. He supposed being able to read Kuroko came with spending three times more time than anyone else in Seirin. They were starting to fully sync up.

After they bowed, and Kuroko headed off to the locker rooms, Kagami knew that he would have to do something. He hadn't thought that losing to Aomine would be so devastating to his shadow. He knew that as a former light, Aomine would have some sort of impact on Kuroko. Kagami just didn't know how much.

How much weight did being a light carry, and could he withstand it?

He would have to illuminate the both of them. But Aomine had said his light was dim. Could he do it? Was he actually bright enough? Or would he lead Kuroko and himself to ruin?

He shook his head. It wouldn't do well to dwell. So heading off to look for Kuroko, per coach's order, he took the shortest path to the locker room.

He was actively looking for Kuroko, he wasn't sure if that would help him find his shadow, but it was worth a try.

As he had hoped, Kuroko was in the locker room. But with his head down, emanating an aura of defeat. Like he had thought originally he needed to think of a way to cheer Kuroko up.

So he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Oi! Kuroko, want to stay the night?"

"Kagami-kun, we lost." Kuroko was confused; he could hear the question without it even being asked.

"And? I'll cook."

Kuroko watched him for a few seconds. Before he slowly nodded and stood up.

30 minutes later found Kagami letting a silent Kuroko in through his house. Another ten minutes and Kagami was in his kitchen while Kuroko sat on his couch, a crappy anime was on in the background, but Kagami had a feeling that it wasn't being watched.

He finished making the rather quick meal of fried rice and brought it to the dining room table.

"Dinner's finished."

After a minute of nothing happening Kuroko wordlessly got up and shuffled towards the table. Once he reached it, he sat down and started to pick at the food on his plate.

Kagami sat down as well, and started to wolf down his food while secretly keeping an eye on Kuroko.

He was on his third bowl while Kuroko had managed to eat through a fourth of his first plate. Still not a word had been said. Kagami was really starting to worry; there hadn't been a word out of Kuroko's mouth since they left the locker room.

When the phantom player finally spoke, Kagami was so startled he almost choked.

"He said he didn't know how to receive my passes anymore." It was mumbled and not directed to him.

Still it sounded so sad and full of longing, what that longing was for he didn't know, but it was there. The 'he' was certainly apparent, but wasn't sure where the phrase was coming from. Another Teiko incident?

The red head briefly wondered if he would ever know the story of Teiko fully.

After dinner it was still early, so Kagami put in a movie. They didn't really watch it. It was on for noise mostly. It was actually the first time Kagami felt truly awkward around his shadow.

After the movie credits began rolling he decided that it was best if they went to bed, since neither was wanting much company.

Kagami decided to not peruse why he decided to ask the other in the first place.

"You should go take a shower. I'll get your bed ready."

Mechanically Kuroko got up and walked to the bathroom, using deliberate movements, not taking more steps than he had to.

_Kuroko. _Kagami thought painfully, before standing up and heading to his room to make up the other bed.

After a little while Kuroko emerged, his hair dripping and his face still that _forced _blank and not his natural blank.

Kagami gestured towards the hurriedly made up bed and then headed off to take his own shower, hoping to give Kuroko some time alone, to sort out his thoughts. Then maybe actually speak to _him _and not about a ghost.

He left the shower after fifteen minutes. Slowly putting on his pajamas, and then making a quick stop in the kitchen to get two bottles of water. One for him and one for Kuroko.

Returning to his room he saw that the only light was the one from the moon. He could see Kuroko's pale skin almost shimmer in the light. He looked to already be sleeping.

Kagami looked at him sadly before setting the water by his head and climbing into his own bed.

Back turned, he found that sleep didn't claim his right away but took a few seconds. Soon enough he fell asleep, all too aware of the presence at his back.

He awoke suddenly, like water being dumped on him. He had heard a sob, turning over to the only other living thing in his room he wanted to see what the matter was.

Kuroko had managed to curl himself so tightly, that Kagami wondered if it was painful. He was trying to pull into himself further, trying to protect himself from something.

_What though? _Kagami asked himself.

Small tremors wracked the already small frame. Tears were steadily flowing down both cheeks. Unlike last time, the pain expression didn't fascinate him, it hurt him.

"Aomine-kun? You're serious?"

_Of course it's about _that _bastard. _Kagami mentally growled, a scowl making its way onto his face. _He has to hurt Kuroko, even in his sleep. _

Kagami was so caught up in his anger that he almost missed the next sentence.

"I know you can still receive my passes. Just try!"

_He's begging? _Kagami's eyes widened as his anger grew.

"Aomine!" The name was screamed in a sob.

The sobs were so bad Kagami had a hard time figuring out what Kuroko said next. "Please don't leave me alone! I don't like the dark!"

_Seriously that metaphor in the throes of a nightmare? _Kagami asked more than bewildered. _Or does he really not like the dark? _

Pushing that thought to the side; Kagami watched and Kuroko pulled himself tighter. His tears were coming faster.

Without thinking, he's pretty sure his brain malfunctions whenever he's in the vicinity of Kuroko (or a basketball); he shifted himself closer to Kuroko. He reached out his hand and wiped a tear trail off of Kuroko's cheek. The spasming lessened slightly. It surprised him.

_But at least it's helping. _

With that thought in mind he moved his hand from his shadow's cheek up to his surprisingly soft hair. He stroked it, watching as the trembling and whimpering started to lessen, and eventually stop.

The tears however, hadn't stopped. They were slowed, which Kagami was thankful for. He remained petting his partner for a long while; eventually he was lulled back to sleep by the finally even breathing of his shadow.

* * *

Morning sunshine drifted through his window; causing Kagami to wake up. A lot more peaceful than the last time that he woke up. He noticed that his arm was hurting. He was aware that his had was still resting in the space that Kuroko's head had once occupied.

His face heated up. Kuroko had to have woken up with a hand on his head, and he knew that the shadow didn't like his hair messed with. Was he angry?

He heard noise coming from the main room of his apartment. A little curious he stood up, stretched, and headed out to see what the cause of the noise was.

Walking into the main room he saw that Kuroko was organizing. The phantom player hadn't noticed that Kagami was awake. Kagami noticed that there was an almost domestic feeling to this scene.

Heading toward the kitchen, he called out to Kuroko that he was going to make breakfast and wished the other a good morning. He revived no reply.

_So he's still caught up over losing to Aomine? _For some reason that ticked him off.

Breakfast, like last night was silent. Like last night halfway though the meal Kuroko spoke, but not to him.

"I broke my promise."

Kagami almost growled. Wondering why Kuroko was still so upset about that bastard and pink haired chick. A night he could understand, but not after sleeping on it.

He was almost glad when Kuroko bid his farewells and Kagami was left alone.

He didn't talk to Kuroko for almost a week afterwards, and didn't show up to practice.

The team classified it as a "lover's quarrel."

* * *

**So, I can't write endings. I know this. So I hope you enjoyed this and I'll have three up soon. So... Later! ~IF**


	3. The Third Time

**Here's night number 3! I hope you all enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NO OWN KNB OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

The third time that Kuroko stayed over it was after they got home from a group training session, preparing for winter. Kuroko had worked too hard, and ended up being sick and unable to walk. Meaning someone had to take care of him; Kagami was somehow volunteered for the position.

So here he was heading down the street, carrying a passed out Kuroko on his back. Stopping suddenly he had no idea where his shadow lived.

Sighing, he figured that it would just be easier to take the other to his house. So turning quickly he made the quick trip to his house.

He arrived at his house and quickly made his way to his bedroom. He was hungry and needed a shower so he thought nothing of placing Kuroko in his bed.

Leaving his shadow there he walked to the kitchen and made dinner. Making enough for two, he placed the leftovers in the fridge figuring that even if Kuroko barely ate he would still be hungry after vomiting his lunch up and passing out for however many hours.

Kagami sighed and glanced at the clock it was only eight at night. He was already physically exhausted, from attempting to use his left hand and the training that coach thought was "helpful." All he wanted to do was go to bed, but he was covered in sweat so he decided on taking a shower first. Not wanting to disturb Kuroko, he showered in the guest bathroom.

Afterwards he stumbled blindly through his house, having turned off all of the lights but the ones in the bathroom.

He paused when he heard a small whine. He frowned. Wondering if Kuroko had somehow snuck Number Two in his house. Kagami paled at the thought, the noise had come from his bedroom.

Carefully he made his way towards his room, fearing that if he startled the beast he would be attacked. The whining was growing more and more constant.

Slowly opening the door he saw no form of movement, even if the room was poorly lit he could still make out the base outlines of things from the street lamps and moon. His eyes were also adjusted to the dark.

So he was at a loss about what the noise could be. Then he heard it again, this time accompanied by bed creaking.

Kagami turned his head towards Kuroko fearing the worse.

"Coach, I don't- why?"

_Fuck, again? Wait… coach? _Kagami thought, a little confused. He turned towards Kuroko, attempting to discern what or who the nightmare was about tonight; though he was fairly certain he knew who it was about already.

"Hyuuga-senpai? Mitobe? Koganei? You as well?"

_Oh hell no! _Kagami mentally screamed.

Kagami attempted to stomp, lightly, over to Kuroko and give the other a firm talking to. On his way over he tripped over something and landed with a soft thud.

_I must've forgotten to take down the extra bed. _

Kagami quickly untangled himself from the mess of blankets and crawled towards his bed. His anger roaring at the back of his mind. It was one thing to have nightmares about bad memories; it was another thing to have nightmares over something that would never happen. Like Seirin becoming like the Generation of Assholes(minus Kuroko.)

When he got over there, he noticed that the nightmare must've gotten worse. It was still different than the other times this had happened. He knew Kuroko tended to sob whenever he had a nightmare, but this wasn't the heavy, unsteady breathing. This was fast and shallow.

_Almost like a panic attack._

Kagami's eyes widened. This was a panic attack! He watched his shadow for a few moments, Kuroko was gasping, not taking enough air in.

Unlike last time, where Kagami knew that the other would eventually get over it, the ace was worried about the other passing out from lack of oxygen. So, against all of his reasoning, Kagami shoved Kuroko in the shoulder.

It didn't seem like it worked, as Kuroko still had the shallow breathing. So Kagami shoved him harder in the shoulder, probably hard enough to bruise the smaller teen.

_Why is this one so much worse than the others? _Kagami asked himself, waiting for signs of consciousness in the other.

Kagami was startled when Kuroko suddenly bolted awake.

The bluenette's eyes darted around the darkened room. He looked confused and more than a little frightened. Light blue eyes landed on his own crimson ones.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice was so silent Kagami had to strain to here it. "What am I doing at your place?"

_That's what he's worried about? _Kagami wondered.

"I didn't know where you lived and coach wanted me to watch over you."

Judging from the way Kuroko practically curled into himself... that was the wrong way to word it.

"Why did you wake me up?"

Kagami blushed lightly. "It sounded like you couldn't breath."

"Ah-" Kuroko started, but what was cut off.

"You were having a really unnecessary nightmare."

Kuroko looked down. "You heard?"

"Yeah."

Kuroko scooted away, towards the other side of the bed. "I'll be going. Sorry to disturb you."

Rather ungracefully, Kagami leapt to where Kuroko was attempting to stand up. His hand wrapped around the others wrist.

Kuroko yelped as he was suddenly dragged down into a sitting position staring straight at Kagami.

"You weren't disturbing me." Kagami muttered.

Kuroko remained quiet.

"You should know the guys on the team would beat you for even dreaming something like that."

Kuroko stiffened.

"We aren't the miracles." Kagami said.

Kuroko shook his head. "Maybe not."

Kagami sighed, "I'm sensing a but."

"It's just that…" Kuroko trailed off, beginning to tremble. "Everyone is improving, Kiyoshi-senpai is back and I'm still-"

Again Kagami had to cut the other off. Kuroko's trembling was also in his voice as he started to explain. "You're still the hardest working one of us all. You're attempting to master something you've never done before."

"But-"

"So what if we're stronger? You would still play with us. If we get stronger, and you still pass to us then we'll be unbeatable."

Kagami paused to take a breath and continued. "Everyone here loves receiving your passes; I don't think it would feel right if I suddenly had to start playing without you passing to me."

Suddenly Kagami was met with a chestful of an emotionally unstable Kuroko.

"Kuroko?" Kagami choked out in surprise.

The phantom player responded by burrowing his face deeper into Kagami's shirt, his small fist clenching around the white material. Kagami had responded by wrapping his arms around his shadow. Attempting to be gentle and supportive at the same time.

He knew what was happening. All humans had a breaking point; where they could no longer hold themselves together. It looked like Kuroko had reached the point where he could no longer stand alone; facing his nightmares alone and only allowing himself to sob at night.

Kagami pretended not to notice the wetness slowly seeping through his shirt and the shivering Instead settling for holding the other tight. He was staring out of his window, letting Kuroko get his thoughts together.

He did notice, however, when the other spoke. The bluenettes voice muffled by his shirt, but to Kagami it was like a shot.

"I don't want to be in the dark anymore!"

Kagami mulled over Kuroko's words before responding. "I'm your light right? I'll keep the dark away."

Kuroko completely stilled in his arms, before he looked up. Tears were streaming down his face, eyes red-rimmed from crying, he looked stunned.

"Kagami-kun…" The voice was soft and worn.

"We're partners, yeah?" Kagami asked lightly.

The stunned expression slowly turned into a bright smile. Kagami's breath caught in his throat as his world narrowed down to Kuroko and his smile. He had seen what he thought was Kuroko's version of smiling, but this, it was so beautiful only angels should be able do it.

Kagami knew right then and there he was hooked.

* * *

**So that wasn't how I planned this night to go. I had it written a completely different way but then I realized that I screwed the timeline up with events, but it works in the long run. Sorry for the shortness! Later! ~IF**


	4. The Fourth Time

**So this is the fourth installment. Sorry for the wait and yeah. Will be writing number five, probably will be out later tomorrow(or in this case today.) So here enjoy this the longest chapter so far!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The fourth night that Kuroko stayed over it was after the second time that they played Aomine. This time having a completely different outcome than the first. In their joy Kagami had turned towards Kuroko and asked if he wanted to go out for a victory dinner, just the two of them, and then stay the night.

He was surprised when Kuroko seemed hesitant to accept. He did, however, Kagami wondered if it was just out of politeness.

Dinner was silent as well. Not that eating with Kuroko was an overly loud event, there was still conversation. _Did we go back in our partnership? _Kagami questioned as he stuffed another burger in his mouth.

When they finished dinner they decided that they would just walk the few blocks to Kagami's apartment.

"Want to watch a movie when we get back?" Kagami asked breaking the silence between them.

Kuroko shook his head before answering. "No thank you. I'll just take a shower and go to bed."

Kagami felt the worry well up with how cold Kuroko was being to him. They continued the short walk in silence. It really was beginning to bug Kagami. The only time they had been this quiet together was after meeting Aomine for the first time, and when they first met. The red-head was finding that he didn't like this one bit.

The silence lasted until they reached the front door of his house.

"Kagami-kun I will have to borrow the shirt again." Kuroko spoke suddenly and softly.

Kagami knew what shirt his shadow was referring to. It was the shirt he had leant Kuroko the first time that he stayed over, and ever since then, the power foreword kept it clean and easy to access for occasions like this one.

"I'll leave it outside of the bathroom." Kagami said as he opened the door.

Kuroko nodded.

_So he's not speaking again? What happened? _

Kagami shook his head and moved towards his own bedroom. He noticed that the usually organized room was messy, and what little floor space he had was taken over by the extra bed he kept.

"I keep forgetting to take it down." He mumbled to himself, quickly fishing out the shirt for Kuroko. As he said he left it on the table by the bathroom door.

He was lounging on his own bed when Kuroko walked into his room.

"Finished?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go take my shower then."

Nothing.

Kagami sighed and stood up. Moving at a brisk pace to the bathroom. He smelled and felt like sweat, and even though he took a shower after the match he felt like he needed another one. That and he wanted to see if Kuroko would be more willing to talk after he gave him some breathing room.

His shower was faster than Kuroko's as he ran out of hot water halfway through it, and not wanting to catch a cold he hurried out.

Returning to his room he saw that Kuroko was already lying on his side, back facing Kagami's bed.

_He's never slept with his back towards me. _Kagami noted slightly hurt.

Shrugging he clamored into his own bed, and turned the light off. This time instead of sleeping how he usually did, back to Kuroko he faced the smaller teen.

A frown crossed his face. He would think about this at a later time. Right now he forced himself to sleep, and for his turbulent thoughts to calm down.

"Kagami-kun!"

That was all that needed for the deep sleeping ace to awaken. His eyes shot open, taking seconds to locate the small form in front of him. He would know that voice anywhere, regardless of how pained it sounded.

"Kuro-" His voice stuck in his throat.

His shadow had turned towards him, a pale had out stretched towards him, and that was the only part of him that wasn't curled into a tight ball. He had to be in a tighter ball than when he had the Aomine leaving him nightmare/memory. He observed that Kuroko was still asleep.

Without giving much thought to what he was doing; Kuroko had called out his name in pain and was reaching for him in his sleep, that's all Kagami, needed to move. The ace stretched his out to wrap his hand around Kuroko's. The hand recoiled in lightning fast reaction time.

_That hurt, more than it should. _Kagami thought as he pulled his hand back cautiously.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko practically sobbed. "You promised you'd keep the dark away."

Kagami's heart twinge painfully. He hesitated for a brief second before he slowly slid towards Kuroko on the others bed. Kuroko was calling for him and recoiling from his touch. The smaller player was clearly afraid, of what he did not know. All Kagami wanted to do was get the phantom player to calling his name so _brokenly. _

"You said you wouldn't be like Aomine! That this wouldn't be like Teiko! You promised you wouldn't leave!" Kuroko was nearly yelling and sobbing at the same time.

How the other could scream so vehemently and not wake himself up was a mystery.

"Hush." Kagami breathed, he was even unsure if he said the word.

Kuroko stilled.

Kagami inched closer.

"I wasn't lying. I won't _ever _leave you." Kagami had managed to get close enough to the younger teen that he could hug him.

Which he did.

He was expecting struggling, thrashing around, and maybe some kicking, and that's exactly what he got Kuroko attempted to squirm out of his grip. Kagami held on, bringing the other flush to his chest. Kuroko struggled for a few more minutes before submitting himself to Kagami's embrace.

"Kagami-kun."

The ace was sure he had never heard his shadow sound so timid, so afraid, and so unguarded. It was completely different from the monotone that Kagami was used to hearing from the other. The red head tightened his grip.

"Shh… its fine. I'm right here." Kagami whispered into Kuroko's ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kagami realized that when Kuroko wasn't thrashing about trying to break free the other fit comfortably in his arms. The scent of vanilla wafted up to his nose, as light blue locks tickled his neck and chin. He noticed that Kuroko was cool to the touch, and the phantom player felt so small and breakable in his arms. He was careful not to hold on too tight.

They fit together perfectly.

He drifted off quickly.

* * *

When Kagami awoke, he had never felt more content in his life. He had slept the best he ever had. Briefly he contemplated returning to the world of dreams just to stay like this for a few minutes.

That's when he noticed a weight on his chest. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and then once they were clear he glanced down to be met with a mess of baby blue hair. He felt his legs entangled with another pair. Fluttery breath tickled his neck. A lazy smirk made its way on his face.

Then the rest of his consciousness woke up.

Kuroko was laying on him!

It was and wasn't a surprise. He was the one who had initiated the cuddling, but he never expected it to be reciprocated.

His face heated up and his heart hammered in his chest. When he did this last night it was just to comfort the younger male, he just didn't think about what would happen in the morning.

Kuroko yawned and shifted around.

_Oh god! He's waking up! _Kagami mentally freaked out.

Kuroko looked up, his baby blue eyes slowly opening and still clouded with sleep. Though they were slowly focusing on Kagami.

"Kaga" Yawn. "mi-kun?"

This was the point where the power foreword decided to through caution to the wind and go with the flow. "Mornin'."

Kuroko stared at him in puzzlement. Kagami was pleased to learn that he was able to read Kuroko's "facial expressions". The phantom player stared at him for a few more seconds, and then he furrowed his brow. Kuroko was frustrated. Kagami almost laughed.

"Why?" Kuroko asked, tonelessly.

If he was anyone else he was sure he wouldn't know what the question was referring to. But he wasn't so he knew exactly what Kuroko wanted to know.

_Best to be honest. _Kagami shrugged.

"You were having a nightmare."

Kuroko tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't let me touch you, though you were reaching for me and calling out my name. I had to do something drastic."

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami chewed his bottom lip. "Your nightmare. It was about me becoming like Aomine right?"

Kuroko looked away nervously. Kagami really didn't need an answer.

"You wouldn't let my hand anywhere near you."

"You could've woken me up." Kuroko frowned, still not fully understanding.

Kagami muttered. "I couldn't."

Kuroko made no attempt to speak. Then after a few moments of silence.

"There's something not quite right with the story."

Kagami openly gaped. Of course Kuroko would be able to tell when he was holding something back. Like he could tell when Kuroko was off. Apparently reading another person was a two way street.

"You were yelling my name." Kagami started slowly, piecing his words together carefully. "Begging me. Telling me not to leave. Reminding me of my promises to you."

Kuroko only stared at Kagami, guarded.

"Then when I tried to grab you hand, it was outstretched towards me, and you recoiled."

Kagami inhaled. Attempting to block out how much that action had hurt him from his mind. "But… you were still calling out my name. So I did the only thing that I could; and here we are.

Kuroko's face was the same blank expression it had been the entire story. It made Kagami nervous; being unable to read Kuroko's face. That being their primary way of communicating. Finally after what seemed like eons, an expression finally broke out on the impassive face. It was an amused, happy expression.

"Kagami-kun really is an idiot."

Kagami sputtered indignantly. "W-What?"

The bluenette _laughed; _actually laughed. It was a sweet chiming sound, exactly how Kagami thought it would sound.

Kuroko suddenly leant up and placed his lips on Kagami's.

"Does that answer your question?" Kuroko's breath ghosted over his lips.

Kagami blushed brighter than his hair. Kuroko only laughed again. Silenced by Kagami's lips on his.

* * *

**One more to go. I couldn't help getting sappy at the end. They kissed finally. I hope I did that appropriately. I really can't write sappy kisses. Speaking of which. I have to go write a few prompts and my first smut story. Yay me! Later! ~IF**


End file.
